NCIS: You Don't Feel Me, Anymore
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: Gibbs/Abby, based on Hiatus pt. 2! Songfic. romance/angst Song: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee


NCIS: Broken

A/N: This is based on Hiatus pt. 1 & 2 when Gibbs leaves.

Song: Broken

By: Seether Feat. Amy Lee

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

"_Gibbs..."_

She never got to say anything more, for he had put his finger on her lips, and kissed her cheek. Maybe even for the last time.

"_Semper Fi." _

Was all he said, walking into that elevator, and out of their lives. Abby watched him disappear, out of her sight.

She looked to Tony.

She looked to McGee.

She looked to Ziva.

She looked at _his _desk.

She looked at the elevator.

She expected him to change his mind, and walk back through those sliding doors.

He didn't.

Her heart...stopped. For what seemed like eternity.

It broke, and she could no longer handle being in the same room with people who were going to see her cry in the next two seconds. She couldn't breathe.

"I need to get out of here. I'll see you sometime later or whatever." Abby mumbled, walking to the stairs, not willing to take the elevator.

Ziva, McGee and Tony all looked at each other.

Tony sighed. "Guys, you should go as well. Go get some sleep." He paused. "Just us now."

Ziva nodded. "Night Tony."

"Night Ziva, night Probie."

"Night guys." McGee says, shutting down his computer, and grabbing his jacket, heading down the same steps Abby went down.

Tony sighed.

It was just them now. He always thought about what it might be like in charge.

One thing he did learn; be careful what you ask for.

Cause', it just might...

Come true.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ------

Abby knew she couldn't go out to a club or anything. Not when she was this upset. She wouldn't get any full effect from it, that she was supposed to.

So, she drove to a convenience store, and went inside.

'_Hmm.. cheap wine, or the heavy stuff?...'_

She decided, if she was going to hurt, and hurt bad, she'd be damn sure to use the good stuff. Opening the cooler, she grabbed 2 bottles of her strong-type Vodka, and then, she figured she'd grab the cheap stuff for later.

"I.D?" The lady at the counter said.

Abby pulled out her wallet and showed her, her drivers' license.

"$22.50."

Abby pulled out her credit card, and scanned it through the machine. She accepted the receipt and left.

Turning on the radio, she put the car in reverse. A familiar song came on, as she just drove, to wherever her car led her at that moment.

_**'I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh,**_

_**I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain...'**_

She had heard that song many times before, but never paid any attention to the words til now.

_**'I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well,**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain...'**_

_**'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome,**_

_**And I don't feel right, when you're gone away.**_

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore..'**_

He was gone. He left. Now, she was alone. Maybe he got tired of her. If he did, he didn't let on. Maybe

she should quit as well. That way, he could come back, and it wouldn't hurt so much.

She knew where her car was taking her. There was a dock below Gibbs' house. She'd get drunk, hell,

plastered even. She didn't care what happened at this point on. Gibbs was gone, and it had been one of

her reasons for living.

Now, it was gone.

Pulling over, she dug out her two bottles of Vodka and a flashlight, and headed down to sit on the doc,

as she continued to listen to the music from her car.

_**'The worst is over now, and we can breathe again,**_

_**I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain, away...**_

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight,**_

_**I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain...'**_

Twisting off the cap of the first bottle, she took a deep, heavy drink. Gulp, actually. She needed to feel

the burn of it going down. She wanted the burn. She welcomed the burn.

She gulped more down, and more. It wasn't long til the first bottle was completely empty. Opening her

second one, she did the same, except she had gotten up and walked around the dock.

Looking down into the dark water, she wonder if it could get any darker. She loved the dark, because if

she was depressed, it didn't try to cheer her up. The sun aways tried to though. That damned smile behind

its brightness.

She sighed. A light was on in Gibbs' house. Probably finished packing..

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open,**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough,**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away...'**_

"Abby?"

She heard a voice coming down the hill, as she gasped. She hadn't expected him to come down here, let

alone, see her.

Swiftly turning around, she lost her balance, and fell into the deep, cold river, which seemed to quickly

swallow her whole, as she felt herself freeze, not being able to do anything.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled, as he jumped in after her. Though it was dark, he still caught sight of her.

Swimming to her, he reached her and drug her up to the surface.

Coming up, she fought for air. Forcing air into her lungs, she fell on her back and closed her eyes tightly.

"Abs, you alright?"

"Gibbs.. what are you.. still doing here?"

"Just some packing. My flight leaves in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Didn't know where else to go. You'll be leaving, and then..." Abby sighed. "I'm leaving NCIS."

"What? Abby, no no no.. What are you talking about, leaving?"

"You resigned right?"

"Yes, I did. But why should you?"

"Cause Gibbs, I can't work there anymore. You resigned. My resignation goes into effect Monday

morning."

"Abs, I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back. Probably not to NCIS, but I'll be back. Just for you."

"I'm sensing a _but _in there."

"But, you must stay. Or I won't come back. I'll think about coming back to NCIS, but that's only if you

stay Abs."

Abby thought for a moment.

She sighed. "Fine. But if you _EVER _pull a damned stunt like that again, I will leave."

"Alright. We're even." Gibbs agreed.

"Right. For now."

Gibbs nodded.

"Now, how about getting you out of those wet clothes? Some of my shirts are still out."

"Alright." Abby said, following him.

Gibbs got into the drivers' seat.

"Uh, Gibbs.... that's my car."

"Yeah, I know. You, are drunk. You're not driving. Get in."

"Alright..." Abby said, getting in the passenger's side.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open,**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough,**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away...'**_

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"I wish you didn't have to leave. I mean, if it was something I did, I mean, I'm sorry. I thought, if I quit,

you'd come back."

"No Abby, it's not you." Gibbs said, shutting off the engine. "Could never be you to cause something like

that. Trust me." He reached up, and stroked Abby's cheek. "Never you."

Abby nodded.

"They miss you already. We're so lost.."

"Not forever Abs.."

"I know."

They were silent for a moment.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Gibbs smiled.

No, he couldn't stay away long even if he tried.

"Love you too Abs."

_**'You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore.....'**_

_**------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ----------------------------**_

_**The End.**_

_**Song: Broken**_

_**by: Seether **_

_**feat: Amy Lee (Evanescence)**_

_**A/N:Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**  
Always,**_

_**Ellie**_


End file.
